vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Antherial
Who is Antherial? Antherial is a human wanderer and bodyguard with runes infused with magic all along his body. He wields a specialized sword, is a member of Aegis, and frequent visitor at the Purple Lotus. He is played by Dagur. Lore Born and raised between the Sister towns of Ars and Medeis. One focused purely on advancing in technology, while the other stayed true with older traditions focused on mystical arts from Spiritual to the Arcane. Growing up he learned many skills involving the more technological side like hacking and building/operating high tech devices, he unfortunately had no real skill in the act of using Arcane for spells. But not all was at a lost for him in that matter as his body had high aptitude for allowing his body to naturally absorb the world's natural mana into himself. This over time was strengthening his physical form though like all bodies, after a few years it was reaching its limit to prevent complications at a young age. He was given runes all along his body to let those limits be bypassed. The cost for doing such an act locked him away for ever casting actual spells aside from ritual types, for if he ever breaks the runic seals on his body to tap into the raw power surging through his body that is giving him his physical enhancements the magical backlash could destroy his body and render him unable to ever fight again, as he once could. Once he reached the age of 18 he went though the process to follow in his Family's footsteps and join D.E.F.E.N.C.E. Enforces For Eliminating Noticeable Cataclysmic Events. This is where he acquired his Kyūshū Blade and grew up into the man he is today. Three years before the current time when he was 24, an event his team was unable to prevent caused by an unknown force of unimaginable power caused the area of Ars and Medeis to completely vanish from existence leaving as far as he could tell only a perfectly level field of dirt and rock, the land seared and lingering with Arcane residue. His team that went along with him are also M.I.A. as the fight left them scattered to the winds unsure if they were caught up in the event that made his home vanish, if they died, or something else. Thus he now wanders the world, searching for any hints or signs that might one day lead him to find his family/home/teammates to ether reunite with them or if the worst happened find closure. When he isn't searching he is still living out his days just as he would if he was still home, protecting life the best he can. History/Biography Aegis On October 10th Antherial attended the Aegis interviews, interested after seeing the symbol as a shield and it resonating with his previous line of work as a defender of his old town. When asked about his combat abilities he describes how in his old town he learned about the technological side of things mostly from his mother while his father taught him martial arts, close quarters combat, and swordsmanship. On the subject of teamwork he let’s Hybris and Satchi know that he prefers teams, not liking to overestimate his own skills and feeling that working in a team works much better. When Satchi asks if there is anything in his past he wishes to change he states that he wishes he could have been a better defender of his town. Before the interview finishes he recommends Ion also be hired for his shared interest in protecting others. On November 7th Antherial attends the Aegis induction ceremony at the Stranger’s Cathedral where he is accepted into Aegis core along with the other recruits. After the ceremony concludes Antherial waits in the Cathedral with Azreal, Bream, and the other new members while the first group attempts Beedle Vaughx’s mission. Once on the mission Antherial displays his combat prowess with his sword. When at the end of the mission the group is confronted with a challenge by Beedle to land a hit on him. Antherial walks behind Beedle and calls his sword back to him in an attempt to skewer him, however through Beedles probability manipulation the sword goes right through Beedles armpit and misses. The other members make their attempts but are unsuccessful and soon return to the Cathedral to get their wounds healed after a semi-successful mission. First Mission On December 13th Antherial, Serilda, Gareth, Ion, and Catastraseed are sent on a mission by Hybris to solve a disturbance at a bathhouse. Upon their arrival they find a demoness summoner, Zalthabel and her demon, Mr. Fluffles in the bathhouse after attacking the staff and scaring anyone inside away from the establishment. They attempt to remove the pair peacefully, however diplomacy fails and the Aegis members begin combat. Antherial prepares himself to fight at first stabbing Mr. Fluffles but then going to the aid of Serilda who had been knocked out by Zalthabel. He is able to disarm the demon summoner and fight her until she was unable to fight any longer. Antherial picked up the small demoness and carried her over to her pet to send it home. She soon follows him leaving the mission completed. Antherial and the others return to the Cathedral and are rewarded with an increase in rank from bronze to silver. The Eye Antherial has recently been using his technological skills in all sorts of matters when associating with Aegis. The first time he was shown to do this was in a situation where Hybris had gone missing and in an attempt to find her Antherial tried to decipher her runic language. While he couldn't decipher the language he became intrigued with it and asked Hybris to teach him the language, she however refused. Antherial then at The Purple Lotus hacked into a damaged robot that had tried attacking within the casino. This hacking had however overwhelmed him though he was able to pass valuable information off to Hybris and Satchi. Personality Antherial is a true protector caring and determined to protect the lives of the innocent. When it comes to completing his mission he’s willing to fight if things can't be solved peacefully. Family Antherial’s father, Brosh and mother, Ellia’s current whereabouts are unknown due to the incident that left Antherial’s hometown missing. Powers & Abilities * Mana Absorption - Due to Antherial’s natural mana absorption he absorbs mana into his body and doesn't naturally release it giving him increased strength and agility. This also gives him high resistance to sickness/diseases from the high levels of arcane flowing through his body. * Ocular Implant - His left eye has an Ocular implant that supports him. It is an analytical engine that has a direct connection to his brain, it allows for much faster speed of processing visual data giving him a high level of reflexes. * Kyushu Blade - Antherial wields a blade that through a special crafting method has the ability to damage supernatural creatures, giants, and to a lesser extent gods. It has also been technologically enhanced so that energy/Arcane based attack can be taken into the blade and once enough energy has built up the user can then release the energy back out in a slash of energy. Depending on how much has been taken in determines the strength of it. Other limitations of the weapon are the attack has to make contact with the blade. Projectile or direct hit, and laser type attacks are affected by the Absorb. Explosions can't be absorbed since it's not a direct attack Trivia * Antherial is apparently a lightweight drinker becoming intoxicated from a glass of Absinthe quickly. * He was the only Aegis member to fight Mr.Fluffles and not get puked on. Gareth and Ion were not so lucky. Gallery File:Antherial_Fullbody.png File:Antherial_crouched.png Category:Humans Category:People Category:Characters